Farm Love
by Desert Rose123124
Summary: When Yuugi came to town, he wasn't expecting to inherit his grandfather's farm. He wasn't expecting to find love either. Yuumeishipping. Don't like Don't read. Enjoy.
1. Inheritence and The Mayor?

A young man sat on a stump. He was short, and his hair was the most unusual shape and color. Many claimed his hair resembled a starfish. He had blond bangs that framed his face and hung down in between his eyes. the rest of his hair was black, which faded to a purple as it came to the edges. His eyes were closed for now as he tried to sort through his thoughts. This was Yuugi Mouto. Yuugi sat on a stump at his grandfather's farm. At least, what used to be his grandfather's farm. His beloved grandpa had passed away last year, and no one had bothered to tell him. He repeatedly wrote letters to his grandfather in the country, and when he didn't hear any response, he went to investigate. He was 18 after all, he could handle a trip from the city to the country.

Flash Back~~~

As soon as he had gotten there he headed to the farm. He saw a strange man in a suit standing by the house and surveying the farm while talking into a cell phone.

"Yes sir... well this Yuugi person has one more week to show up before we can seize control of the farm, but you should know that the town isn't very supportive of you plan... Yes sir... I will sir... Okay sir, goodbye." The man hung up and turned around. He jumped with a yelp when he spotted Yuugi.

"Who are you? No one is allowed on this property." The man asked as he recovered from his shock.

"My name is Yuugi Mouto sir. This is my grandpa's farm. Could you tell me where to find him? And why is no one allowed on the property? Is Gramps in some kind of trouble?" Large amethyst eyes that still hadn't lost their childlike innocence stared at the man, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

After getting over the fact that some little boy had stumbled in here and was looking up at him in such an adorable way, the key words of what Yuugi said register in his mind.

"Did you say Yuugi Mouto?" The young boy nodded.

"Just how old are you?" He had been told this boy was suppose to be 18. He looked maybe 12, 14 at the most.

Yuugi glared, or, more like pouted. He was always asked this question, no matter where he went. Curse his genetics for his short stature, and still lingering baby fat!

"I'm 18 sir. Now tell me, where's my Grandpa?" he all but demanded to know.

This put the man into a tight position. Clearly no one had told the boy of his grandfather's not-so-recent demise.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your grandfather passed away about six months ago. Why would no one tell you this?" The man asked more himself than anything else.

"W-what? what are you talking about? Gramps never said he was sick. Sure I haven't heard from him in... seven... months..." Poor Yuugi got a terrible look in his eye as tears welled up.

"But... he was finally going to teach me how to build a table this summer..." The poor boy told the man. The (still nameless) man walked over and pulled the poor boy into a comforting hug.

"I am sorry for your loss Yuugi. But there is good news." The man said as he pulled away.

"Oh yeah, and what's that." Yuugi asked dejectedly.

"Your Grandfather left the entire farm, and everything he owns to you. We sent a letter to your dad's address informing him of this, and when it was becoming apparent that you wouldn't show papers were being put into action for the bank to seize control. I'll put a stop to those papers right away now that you're here." The man tried to sound cheerful and helpful, but all it did was put a drain on Yuugi's suddenly low energy tanks.

"My father ran out on us when I was 16, and my mother passed away due to pneumonia last year. I had no knowledge that anything like this had happened. I think I need to sit down." and with that Yuugi sat down on the stump not far from where they had been talking.

The man nodded his head. (I know I should give him a name, but I really don't want to, it's not like he's important anyway) "I'll just go make a few phone calls and tell the mayor of the town that you're here, and the plans to turn this place into a Wal*Mart aren't going to happen. That should make him happy. Oh, just as a formality, so I can say I asked, would you be willing to sell?" He asked with a smug smile.

Yuugi looked up with a glare, and this one really did look like a glare. "Not on your life!" he exclaimed.

"Okie-dokie, thank you for your time." The man said before pulling out his cell, pushing a button, putting the phone to his ear, and walking away to his car to drive to the mayor's office.

End Flash Back~~

It had been an hour and he still couldn't believe his grandfather was gone.

He could remember the first summer he had been taken to the farm. Back when his parents were still around, and when the biggest drama he had going on was that the other kids made fun of his hair style.

Flash Back~~~

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are we going?" Little Yuugi asked. He was only five and couldn't understand why they had gotten up so early, or why he had to pack five suitcases full of clothes and his stuffed animal, or why there were cows outside his window.

"We're going to meet your grandpa sweetheart, and you'll be spending the summer with him." His mother told him gently with a smile.

"And you'll mind him boy, or else." His father said, leaving the threat of punishment hang in the air.

"Yes sir." Yuugi told his father and looked at his lap. His mother glared at his father for scaring Yuugi before looking out her own window.

"Look Yuugi, it's a horse. Why don't you try to count as many horses as you can until we get to Grandpa's. Here's some paper and a pen. Every time you see a horse, you put a little line on the paper. When we get there, We'll count the lines and find out how many horses you saw. Won't that be fun?" His mother asked, handing him the mentioned items.

Yuugi looked up and beamed. "Okay!"

By the time they came to a stop, Yuugi had a paper full of little black lines. After he and Mommy counted up the marks he found that he had seen forty three horses in total, and he felt proud that he could now count to fifteen on his own.

His father and mother took his suitcases from the trunk of the car, and he held his stuffed animal in his arms. It was a medium sized ball of brown fur with green claw-like feet, and it had great big eyes. He had given it the name Kuriboh, and he loved it dearly.

A strange older man was standing in front of a gate. "Well if it isn't my son and his blushing bride. I haven't seen you two in forever!" he exclaimed as they got closer.

Little Yugi hid behind his mother.

"And this must be Yuugi. How are you kiddo? I haven't seen you since you were born. You sure are a lot bigger than I remember." The old man said as he tried to look around Yuugi's mother. Yuugi hid back shyly. His mother looked down with a gentle smile.

"Go say hello to your grandpa Yuugi." She encouraged as she pushed him out in front of her.

Yuugi looked down shyly. He wasn't very confident around people he didn't know. A trait that while he would get better at, it would never quite go away.

"Hi." He said in a small voice.

"Are you ready to have the best summer ever?" His grandfather asked him as he knelt to his level. Yuugi nodded, clutching Kuriboh to him tightly.

"Well alright then, come on in." Grandpa said as he swung the gate wide, and opened the door to a lifetime love of farm life.

End Flash Back~~~

After his parents had left he learned how to plant seeds, milk a cow, feed chickens, and even ride a horse. He also made friends with some of the local boys, though he couldn't remember their names, or their faces.

It was the most fun he could remember ever having.

After that summer, he and his family never went back to Gramps's farm, but he and Yuugi did exchange letters every chance they got, and even made phone calls to one another on birthdays and holidays.

To think that he would never get another letter, or phone call from his grandfather again. The news was staggering.

It was in this state that a man wearing a flannel shirt and blue jeans found him one hour later.

He was panting slightly from the long run over, and he put his hand on his knees to reclaim his breath. Once regained, a head of spiky hair looked up with crimson eyes into puffy amethyst.

For a moment, both people were stunned by the similarities between the two. Both had spiky tri-colored hair that shot up into 5 points, though the new comer had a few more blond streaks in his hair, and his hair faded to a red color that was much like his eyes.

'Wow' both thought at the same time.

"H-hello." Yuugi made the first move, standing up and walking over to the stranger, whom was still breathing rather deeply. "My name's Yuugi." He held out his hand to shake the strangers, the other hand wiping away the remains of his tears.

The stranger snapped out of his daze. "My name is Yami." Instead of shaking the younger boy's hand he took it into his own and kissed Yuugi's knuckles. "I am the mayor of this fine town." He said as he looked up to gaze at Yuugi's reaction.

Yuugi blushed brightly at the boldness of the man before him. He pulled his hand out of Yami's and pulled it to his chest.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you sir. M-may I ask what you are doing here?" Poor Yuugi and his shyness.

Yami righted himself. "I'm here to meet you, and to welcome you to the town. If you have any problems or questions you can come to me. I'll be more than happy to help you." Yami told him, and if Yuugi didn't know any better, he would swear that he was trying to be seductive.

"Thank you sir. I think I can get the farm running alright. I just need to head into town and get a few things." Yuugi replied.

Yami smiled at him. "Alright, just stop by the court house while you're there. You'll need to sign some papers to put the farm into your name and some insurance stuff. I already told them to gather everything for your arrival." Yami told him.

"You know, you're cuter than your grandfather described you." This caught Yuugi by surprise.

"Huh?"

"I used to work as a part-time farm hand here as a teen. Your grandfather used to go on and on about you. I always kind of had a mental image in my head about what you looked like. But, you are much cuter than your grandfather lead me to believe." Yami smirked at Yuugi. "We were all sorry to see him pass." With this Yami drew Yuugi into a hug. Some how he figured there were more hugs just waiting for him in town. "If there is anything I can do, anything at all, you just let me know." With that he pulled away.

"The water pump is over by the house. You may want to wash up before you go into town. When you do, you may want to go to the other businesses in town and introduce yourself. It never hurts to meet new people." Yami told him before he turned to go. Upon thinking of something he turned back around.

"Oh, and the town's carpenter live by the mountains. You'll want to meet him too. Bye Yuugi, I hope you like it here." With that and a wave, Yami jogged back up the road and out of sight.

'So that's the mayor huh? Nice enough guy, and not to bad looking either.' Yuugi blushed at his own train of thought as he walked over to the water pump. He had known for quite some time about his own sexuality. He had to agree with himself, the mayor of this fine town was indeed hot, and with that being said, he was probably already taken. That's how the world worked. The good looking ones were either straight, taken, or not worth the time. Yuugi put all thoughts about the handsome young male out of his head as he found the pump. He ordered what he had to do in his head in the form of steps.

Step 1: Wash his face and look presentable.

Step 2: Go to the court house and get his grandfather's farm back from that money grubbing bank.

Step 3: Meet EVERYONE!

Step 4: Get back to the farm, and then figure out the rest of the steps.

With that in mind, Yuugi started the pump.

I don't own any of this, not even the idea. That credit goes to Chesire Cat Girl. I recommend reading her stories if you haven't already, They're really good. Stayed tuned for futue chapters.


	2. Time to find a lawyer

Yuugi looked around town. It had seemed so big when he was a kid, now it just looked like an average sized town. Maybe even a little on the small side compared to the city.

Yuugi drove his truck over to the court house and got out. If he was going to do this, it was going to be done right. He stepped inside and walked up to the counter.

"Hello?" He started when he didn't see anyone right away.

"I'll be out in a minute!" A younger voice shouted from some where in the back. Yuugi stood by the counter and waited patiently.

A few minutes later a boy about his height came out. He had bushy raven black hair and large gray eyes. He carried some files over to the counter, set them down, and turned to Yuugi.

"Hello, My name is Mokuba. Are you Yuugi?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess word travels fast around here, huh?" Yuugi laughed with a smile.

"Well it helps when the mayor stops in and says that you're coming. You're the first person to walk in today that I don't know." Mokuba said with a grin.

"Guess there are some advantages to living in a small town huh?" Yuugi said with a smile.

"There sure are. Anyway, I'm sure that you're not here to talk about the pro's and con's to living here. Mr. Atemu told us about what you would probably be trying to do. We have the papers drawn up and ready for you to put the farm into your name." Mokuba said as he got a few files that were sitting by themselves. The other boy then proceeded to walk down the short hallway.

"Wow that was fast." Yuugi commented as he followed Mokuba to a door.

"Actually we've had these documents drawn up for a few months in the event that you turned up. Seto went over them and fixed them up for you earlier today." Mokuba turned and told him before opening the door.

"Mr. Mouto's here Seto." He said.

"Send him in." The person in the room replied.

Mokuba moved out of the way and handed the files to Yuugi. "See ya around Yuugi."

"Sure thing Mokuba." Yuugi replied with a wave as Mokuba left him to his fate. He walked into the office and over to the desk where a brunette sat, typing away at his laptop.

"Sit." The brunette said after a full minute, not looking away from the screen. Yuugi was so startled by the sudden noise, he obeyed without question.

"Put the files down." Was the next command to come Yuugi's way.

As Yuugi set them down, the brunette stopped suddenly and looked up at Yuugi.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. I will be handling the matter of changing the deed into your name. There are some stipulations however. There is the matter of your Grandfather's debt. If you wish to inherit the farm, you will also inherit the debt." Seto told him, folding his hands in front of him in a business-like fashion.

"That's alright. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Gramps's farm in the family, Mr. Kaiba." Yuugi spoke passionately.

Seto suppressed a smile. The boy had guts, he'd give him that.

"Very well, then let's get down to business." Seto grabbed the files and explained them to Yuugi. He explained that he had a full year to not only pay off his grandfather's 100,000 dollar debt, but he also had to prove that he could turn the farm into a profitable place, or the bank would foreclose on it. Yuugi signed all the documents where Seto told him to, and as he got up to leave, Seto stopped him.

"If you could do me a favor, I would be extremely grateful. Mokuba has already left today, but these documents need to get to Yami right away, and I need to make a few phone calls to some associates of mine. Could you run them over to him? If you do, I'll buy your dinner at the local pub." Seto held the files out to him.

"Sure , no problem." Yuugi said happily. He took the files from the lawyer and headed out the door. Inside his head he was already thinking about the handsome mayor he now had an excuse to see. He was glad that no one was around as he climbed back into his truck. They would have seen the massive blush he was now trying to fight down.

~~~This is the end of the chapter~~~

Me: Oh my gosh I am so so so so so so soooo sorry! After I uploaded the last chapter I started working on this one I swear! My computer kept acting weird, and then the hard drive crashed! When I finally got it back I had a friend here die in a car crash and I was to sad to do much of anything and-

Bakura: Will you quit your groveling! Shut up and write before I let those angry fans into the room! I want to show up already!

Me: But, but, but I am sorry...

Bakura: *takes out key* Write or I unlock the door!

*angry people are heard in the back ground*

Me: Yes Sir! *begins writing next chapter*

Bakura: While she does that I guess I can tell you people that she doesn't own any of this, and that if she takes a hiatus like this ever again, Everyone here at Farm Love shall poke and prod her with plot bunnies until she starts writing again.

Me: Bye!

Bakura: WRITE!


	3. The mayor's assistant

"So this is town hall..." Yuugi said to himself as he walked through the glass doors into the rather large building. He had thought the town hall would be smaller, but it seemed he was wrong.

Yuugi walked up to a desk where a tanned man with blonde hair was typing diligently away at a computer.

"E-excuse me...sir?" The blonde looked up, a pair of golden earings jingling. Yuugi was lost for words for a moment at the pools of kohl lined lavender that stared up at him. What Yuugi didn't know, is that the young man was stunned himself.

_'By the gods! Yami said the new boy was cute, but he didn't say this cute!'_ The man thought to himself, before mentally shaking himself from his stupor.

"May I help you?" He asked Yuugi.

Now it was Yuugi's turn to shake off his stupor.

"Ye-Yes. I was told to drop these files off for the mayor. D-Do you know where he is?" He stuttered slightly as he blushed.

"Oh yeah, Seto called and said you would be stopping by. I'm Malik. You must be Yugi. Yami told me about you as well." Malik said with a smirk, causing Yuugi's blush to worsen.

"Just give me those files and I'll take them off your hands." Malik held out his hands for the files, which Yuugi handed over a little relunctently. He had been hoping to see Yami again.

"Hey, are you going to the pub later?" Malik asked as he set the files aside.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba did say he was going to buy me dinner there, so yeah... Why do you ask?" Yuugi said as he cocked his head to the side.

_'Well, I was hoping to get you drunk and take you home with me because you're so damn adorable!' _was the dialog going on in his head. What he really said was, "Well, the pub is a great place to meet everyone in town in a hurry, since almost everyone is there every night. You should always make it a priority to meet your neighbors, especially in a town as small as this." Malik said with a nod.

"Oh... All right, well, thank you Malik. It was a pleasure meeting you." Yuugi stuck out his hand to shake.

"Believe me Yuugi, the pleasure is all mine." Malik said with a smirk and a wink as he took Yuugi's hand and kissed it.

Yuugi blushed brightly. That was the second time today that a handsome man had kissed his hand, and on their first meeting no less! Were the men around here all huge flirts?

Malik held back a chuckle at the look on Yuugi's face. _'Good to see I still got it'_

Yuugi cleared his throght and took back his hand.

"Th-Thank you for the advice. May I ask one question before I go?" Yuugi asked. Malik took a note of the sad, far off look in his eyes, and thought it best note to tease him about the fact that he had just asked him a question.

"Certainly, how may I be of service?" Malik said as he straightned up so as to look more professional.

"I would like to know if my grandfather was buried in the cemetery..." Yuugi trailed off.

"He was... The whole town chipped in and got him a statue of an angel. You can't miss it. Do you know where to go? Would you like anyone to come with you?" Malik asked, trying to think of any way to console the poor boy.

Yuugi shook his head. "That's all right. I know where to go, but thank you for the suggestion though. It was very kind of you. Have a nice day, I'll stop by the pub at around six."

"Alright Yugi. See you then." Malik said with a small wave as Yugi was leaving. Yugi turned back and retuned the wave with a smile before walking out the door to his truck. Malik waited until he saw the truck drive away before grabbing the phone and dialing a number he knew by heart.

"Hayley Mermorial Hospital, how may I help you?" A sweet male voice said as the phone was picked up.

"Ryou? It's Malik. You won't believe how cute the new farm boy is..."

~~~**This is the end of the Chapter~~~**

Me: Lookie I finished another one! =D

Bakura: Dammit! I'm listed as a main character! Where in the hell am I?

Me: You show up later! but I promise it'll be good when you do.

Bakura: You're not going to make me a sissy are you.

Me: *smirks evilly* Maaaaaybe.. Mwahahahahahaaaa!

Bakura: Is that anyway to treat your favorite character?

Me: Tis be my way, now, be a lamb and do the disclaimer.

Bakura: *sighs* This idiot doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or me, if she did then there never would have been any spin off series, which she hates with a passion.

Me:Card games on motorcycles? Seriously? *goes off on a rant*

Bakura: I'll make her update soon. Please review.


	4. The Crossdressing Nurse?

Yuugi walked away from the cemetery with tears on his face. He hurriedly brushed them away as he walked over to his truck. He looked back and could easily see the outline of the angel that the town had gotten. It held an open book in one hand, and a sword which pointed straight up to the sky. Its wings were spread out as far as they could, and though Yuugi couldn't see the angel from where he was standing, the face engraved into the stone was wise and protective. It was exactly what Yuugi himself would have gotten for his grandfather had he known.

He had been at the cemetery for the past hour and a half, unable to tear himself away. He got into the truck and took a look at the clock as soon as he started up his trusty vehicle. It was only 1:30, plenty of time to head over to the market place and pick up a few things for the farm. While he didn't know the state of the farm equipment just yet, buying seeds was a must. Yuugi defiantly needed to start planting crops as soon as possible.

It was a short drive to the marketplace, and Yuugi could feel the beginnings of a headache brewing as he drove. He made a mental note to see about picking up some asprin as well as the seeds.

There was only one problem with that plan. As Yuugi walked up to the door a sign caught his eye. It read 'Closed on Mondays' and it was just Yuugi's luck that today was Monday.

Yuugi groaned as he got back into his truck. His head was really starting to hurt. He looked to his right and saw a sign for the "Annabella Memorial Clinic."

'Maybe they'll have some pain killers.' he thought as he got out of the truck once more and walked the short distance to the clinic's entrance.

'Please be open. Please be open. Please be open.' Yuugi chanted in his head as he walked. When he got to the door he smiled widely at the 'Open' sign displayed. The door chimed cheerfully as he walked in.

"Welcome to Annabella Memorial Clinic. How may I be of service?" a soft voice asked happily from behind a desk.

Yuugi turned to see what he thought was a girl at first. She had long white hair, and was wearing a pink nurse dress.

"Um, is it possible for me to get some pain killers for my headache Miss?" Yuugi asked politely.

The 'girl' laughed softly with a gleam in 'her' eyes. " My name is Ryou, and I am actually a boy."

Yuugi's mouth hung open in surprise. A boy?

Ryou chuckled and Yuugi closed his mouth with a blush. 'Malik was right, absolutely frickin' adorable.' Ryou thought as he watched the boy look around nervously.

"It's okay. You aren't the first to make the mistake, and you definitely won't be the last. Our town's resident doctor insists that I wear something to identify myself as a nurse, but we only have female nurse uniforms, and he doesn't want to waste the money that could go toward better equipment for the clinic on a male nurse uniform. Now, about that headache, are you allergic to anything?" Ryou told the young boy, leaving out the fact that the doctor also liked to oogle him in a skirt.

"R-right, um, no allergies as far as I know" The flustered boy said to him.

Ryou nodded and got up to get two ibprofen.

Yuugi tried not to stare at the other boy as he walked away.

Ryou walked over to the medicine cabinet and was stopped by his lovely boss on his way there.

"What's up Ryou? Who's out there?" A tall tanned man asked. His hair spiked skyward and there were a pair of glasses hanging low on his nose as he peered down at his nurse.

"Oh, just the new farm boy. He has a headache and asked for pain killers. Do you want to come with me and meet him Marik?" Ryou asked with an adorably happy smile.

"Maybe later, I have to go look at the x-rays of Johnson's leg, then later I want you in my office." Marik told him in such a way as to let him know that no work would be getting done during their time in the doctors office.

Ryou blushed as Marik stole a kiss from his lovely nurse and headed to a back room. When Ryou walked back out to Yuugi though, he had it under control.

"Here you go, and here's a water bottle as well." Ryou slid the items over to the smaller boy who popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed the water.

In little next to no time at all, Yuugi was finished with the bottle and said his thanks to the snowy haired boy.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. We can't have our new farm boy collapsing on us can we?" Yuugi blushed as Ryou laughed.

"I-it's been nice meeting you Ryou, but I need to head back to the farm and make a list of things I need, but maybe I'll see you at the pub later?" Yuugi said hopefully.

"Oh sure dear, I go there all the time, You can meet the doctor there as well." Ryou said eagerly.

"Okay, see you later then." Yuugi said cheerfully as he turned and left.

'Such a fine ass, I have to compliment Malik on his skills of observation some time.' Ryou thought.

"Ryooou! I need to see you in my office, It's about your performance records." Marik called out.

Ryou smirked ever so slightly and walked over to the door. Flipping the sign over to 'Out to Lunch, back in and hour' He headed to the doctor's office to remind his gorgeous doctor all about his 'performance'.

~~~End of Chapter~~

I am really sorry about the lack of update guys.

Bakura: At least she has a decent excuse for her laziness.

It wasn't laziness dang it! I had writers block! And I was in danger of not graduating, and then I did, and then I've had to run around like crazy because I've joined the Army! Which brings me to my next announcement, because of my career choice, I won't be able to update for a long time. I'll try to update one last time before I leave, but I'm going to be really busy visiting with relatives, family, and recruiters for the next month, so yeah.

Bakura: The only reason I approve of this is because She'll be learning how to shoot, stab, and beat up people all with one gun. And I might, MIGHT, be SLIGHTLY, proud of her choice... SLIGHTLY though.

So yeah, please click on the magical review button and tell me what you think, If you have questions ask them in your review and I'll answer them in a message to you, or email, if that's all you have.

Bakura: Just review, it'll bring joy to her miserable life

HEY!


	5. Let's Add a Rude Carpenter

Chapter 5 ~ Let's add a Rude Carpenter

Once Yuugi finished his list he sat down on the front steps to the farm house for a break. As it would seem, his grandfather's tools were kept in near perfect condition. It would simply take some good old fashioned hard work to get the farm up and running. Hopefully it would be enough to keep the bill collectors off his back.

Yuugi was just about to go inside to clean up when he noticed a tall figure in the distance was walking toward the farm from the direction of the mountains.

At first Yuugi thought it was Ryou, due to the white hair, however after a few minutes he dismissed that theory due to the fact that Ryou was shorter and his hair looked more manageable than this strangers. Yuugi left his porch and went to meet the stranger halfway.

"Hello there! My name is Yuugi! What's yours?" Yuugi called in a greeting as they neared each other. The strangers answer was a glare. "None of your business, what are you doing here on this land, shrimp?"

Yuugi huffed at being called a shrimp, and pouted a little.

"I'm not that small!" The words might have had more of an effect if the stranger didn't tower over him by nearly a foot and a half. The stranger just gave him an amused look and peered down on him expectantly. That was when Yuugi remembered he had been asked a question.

"I inherited the land from my grandpa." He said sadly. The stranger blinked.

"Right then, I'm the carpenter. My house is that way," The stranger jerked his thumb behind him, "I use this way to get to town, my name is Bakura. Goodbye now."

With that Bakura started to walk around Yuugi.

"Hey wait a minute! That's trespassing!" Yuugi whirled around to face Bakura's retreating form.

"And? Like I care. See you around shrimp." Bakura continued on his way to town, leaving a flabbergasted Yuugi in his wake.

'_How rude!_' Yuugi thought to himself as he watched the man slink away.

Yuugi looked at his watch. It was 6:00 now, and upon realizing that, his stomach growled loudly. It was then that he remembered Seto's offer of dinner, and Ryou's and Malik's assurance that if he came to the pub he would be able to meet everyone at once.

'_I should have just enough time to take a quick shower and change_' Yuugi thought.

'_Cleaning the house up can wait til tomorrow.' _And with that in mind Yuugi went to make himself presentable.

~~~~~ End of Chapter

Me: Oh my goodness guys I am soooo sorry that I havn't updated in so long!

Bakura: The good news is that true to our word we here at Farm Love have been plagueing her with plot bunnies so she has many ideas for the story.

Me: I do, honest! I'm all done with all my training so I'll be able to—

Bakura: DON'T SAY IT! The last time you said you would update sooner now because you had more free time you didn't update for months!

Me:…this is true. But look Bakura! You're in the story now! Now if only my word processor would stop trying to turn your name into baking powder we'd be set!

Bakura:….-_- One can hope. Review, It's the only way we know you like the story.

Me:Oh, and if you want anything special to happen in the story, drop me a line and I'll see what I can do k? And thanks to all the people who have faved and reviewed this story! You guys are the reason I keep updating! Bye!


End file.
